


Quarantine AU

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Sam and Grizz fall in love during the COViD-19 quarantine
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks into the statewide shut down amidst the COVID-19 outbreak, and Sam Eliot was positive that he was loosing his mind in this quarantine. He hadn't left his house in two weeks, not even gone outside, and it was starting to get to him. At first, it had been welcomed. No school, no bullies, no worries. But, of course, things took a sour turn. Aside from the cabin fever he was experiencing, he had to be stuck in a house with his brother Campbell, who never failed to torment him to the extreme. 

Today, Sam decided to sit on his front porch and read. He was reading the sequel to "Call me by your name", "Find me", and was 12 pages in when he decided to get some fresh air. It was warm today, oddly warm for New England weather, and the sun was shining down brightly. It made Sam smile. He had missed this. Sitting down on his porch swing and tucking his legs beneath himself, Sam began to read. 

He sat there for well over an hour, lost in his book, before something caught his eye. A young man, jogging on the sidewalk 6 feet away from him. The young man stopped in front of Sam's house to seemingly catch his breath, and Sam instantly recognized him. Gareth Visser, better known as Grizz, was standing in front of Sam's house. Sam couldn’t believe it. Yeah, they lived in a small town, west ham wasn’t very big, but Sam was in pure shock that Grizz was so close. They had only spoken a handful of times, but that made sense considering they were of two different sections of the social food chain. Grizz was the star football player, teenage girl heartthrob and top of their class. Sam? Well, Sam was the photography geek who had decent grades, hid out in the library and also just so happened to be deaf. So naturally, they didn’t really speak. 

In truth, Sam always found Grizz to be extremely attractive. Not only was he physically fit and good looking, but he was seriously smart. And funny from what he could tell. Today, Grizz was wearing a black hoodie, red leggings, and tennis shoes. And of course, his hair was tied up halfway in a messy man bun. As always. 

When Grizz rose from tying his shoe and caught Sam’s eye, Sam’s heart skipped a beat as Grizz waved. Is he waving at me? Sam wondered. Of course he is, dumbass, you’re the only one out here. Sam shyly waved back, setting his book on his lap and marking his spot with his index finger. 

Grizz took a few steps closer so sam could read his lips. “What are you reading?” 

Sam looked down at his book then back up at Grizz, convinced he was daydreaming. “Find Me, by Andre Aciman. It’s the sequel to Call Me By Your Name.” Sam said, signing along to his words, not expecting Grizz to know what he was talking about. 

Grizz smiled. “I loved that book. I didn’t know there was a sequel. How are you- how are you holding up in quarantine?” 

Sam shrugged. “As good as I can be. I haven’t left the house once and I’m pretty sure I’m loosing my mind. You?” 

Grizz sighed, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the sidewalk for a moment. “Honestly? Pretty fucking awful. It’s ‘bullshit’” Grizz said, signing the word for ‘bullshit’. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, he didn’t realize grizz knew any sign language. “I didn’t know you know sign.” 

Grizz laughed. “It’s the only sign I know. Hey, maybe you could teach me some more. It’s not like we’ve got anything better to do right?” 

Sam nodded, smiling slightly. “Yeah, right. I could do that.” 

“Well, I should finish my mile. But, I’ll see you again soon yeah? Let me know what you think of that book!” And with that, Grizz was running back down the sidewalk. 

Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Did that really just happen? Sam shrugged, maybe he really was loosing his mind in this quarantine. 

As Grizz got home and showered, he couldn’t help but wonder where the confidence to finally speak to his life long crush had come from. Maybe it was the fact that he had been pinning after Sam Eliot for over 4 years now, or maybe it was the fact that they were facing a deadly pandemic and he figured now was better than never if they might all die from this. Either way, he was happy he had. 

Grizz spent that evening maybe or maybe not Facebook stalking Sam’s account and puffing on a hand rolled joint. He often did this on the rare occasion he ever spoke to Sam or bumped into him, in hopes of getting the courage to send him a message. Not surprisingly, he never had. Until now, that is. He figured he should set up a time at least for their lessons, or at least say hi after their conversation earlier that day. Or would that be weird? Was it too soon? Ugh, fuck. 

You see, Grizz wasn’t out about his sexuality to anyone. Not even his best friend Luke who also played football with him. Nor his best girl friend Allie. She suspected probably, but she didn’t know. None of them did. He had planned to stay in the closet until college next fall. It seemed the most practical decision. He was going to NYU, which was much more liberal than West Ham. But now, with the pandemic and the virus, there was no guarantee he’d be even leaving west ham and going off to college. So, he figured, after much time debating on it, he’d say hi to Sam. 

Today had been an act of impulse really. But now? He was typing a message and hitting send before he could stop himself. 

To Sam Eliot: Hey

Yeah yeah, that’s good. Right? 

Buzz buzz. Fuck. 

To Grizz Visser, From Sam Eliot: Hey there, what’s up? 

Fuck- he didn’t think he’d get that far. Grizz glanced down at the book in his lap. Perfect. 

To Sam Eliot: Not much, reading. How’s your book coming along? Any good? 

Buzz buzz. 

To Grizz Visser, From Sam Eliot: Yeah, really good so far. Surprisingly. A lot different from the first one. What are you reading? 

To Sam Eliot: Charles Baudelaire’s complete works. I’m re reading it. So, when would be a good time for those lessons? Unless of course you don’t want to, that’s totally cool. I just thought it’d be neat to learn and it’s not like either of us have anything better to do now that we’re on lockdown. Haha 

Fuck, Grizz you’re overthinking this. 

Buzz buzz. 

To Grizz Visser, from Sam Eliot: Id love to. Nothing better to do and an excuse to actually socially interact with someone who isn’t my family. But what about social distancing? 

Grizz smirked. He ended up typing and pressing send before thinking. 

To Sam Eliot: We’ll just have to stay exactly 6 feet apart then, won’t we? ;) 

Oh fuck. 

*** 

One week later

Sam was sat on his front porch again today, it was nearing sunset and Sam was eager to watch as he finished up the last final pages of his book. Turning the final page, Sam closed the book and wiped away at his tears that the words had caused. The book had ended beautifully. Looking up, he jumped slightly. There, 6 feet in front of him, was Grizz. 

“How about that sign language lesson?” Grizz asked, awkwardly shuffling on his feet.


	2. Part 2- The Reunion

Sam sat there, eyes wide for a good ten seconds before answering Grizz, "Oh! Uhm- yeah. Sorry, I totally forgot that was today.." Sam set his book aside and adjusted his legs in his seat. "Go ahead and sit anywhere that's 6 feet away." He laughed lightly when Grizz laughed too. 

Grizz sat down in the grass in front of the porch swing where Sam sat, but stood up again to sit in one of the chairs a few feet away from Sam, he wanted to be closer and at eye level with Sam; well as eye level as they could be with how tall Grizz was. "Is here okay?" Grizz asked, making sure he annunciated his words. Sam nodded. 

"I was just uhm- just about to watch the sunset, want to watch it with me before we start? It sets perfectly just above the tree-line there-" Sam said, pointing ahead of them at the West Ham skyline over the city. 

Grizz couldn't help but smile at this, Sam was impeccable. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that. I don't think I've ever seen the sunset from over here before. Or even watched it set even." 

"Really?" Sam asked, Grizz nodded. "Wow, well, tonight you're going to." 

Sam pulled his phone out to capture the perfect photos of the sunset as the sun began to glow orange over the landscape of West Ham. Meanwhile, Grizz couldn't focus on the gorgeous sight of Mother Nature ahead of them, no not at all. All Grizz could focus on was how light Sam's eyes looked in the orange glow of the sun and how soft his smile seemed as he focused on his phone camera. How his tongue stuck out slightly from in between his lips as he focused, and how his ginger curls were beginning to get overgrown. How oblivious he was to Grizz staring at him. Sam was perfect, Grizz thought. I'm fucked, he also thought when he realized what he was doing, forcing himself to look away. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sam asked after several minutes of silence as they watched the sunset, signing along to his words. 

Grizz couldn't take his eyes off of Sam as he spoke, "Yeah..." 

"So, signing, we should start with the basics first. So, the alphabet. Copy after me, A....." 

The pair went over the alphabet several more times, taking breaks in between to glance at the sunset, Sam taking constant photos of the colorful sky. Grizz was catching on fairly quickly, despite his inability to fully focus. They soon took a break as the sunset began to fade into sundown. 

"How have you been holding up?" Sam asked, snapping a few final photos before putting his phone away, turning to face Grizz in his seat. 

Grizz shrugged. "Been reading a lot, gardening in the backyard. I started a small vegetable garden back there out of pure boredom and discovered a new love for gardening." This made sam laugh. "You?" 

"Photography, reading, more reading. Finally finished my book." 

Grizz glanced down at the finished novel beside Sam. "How was it? Was it as good as the first?" 

"Even better. If you could believe that. I'm surprised you've read the first. It doesn't seem like- your thing." Sam said quietly, instantly regretting his words. However, Grizz didn't seem to notice the undertone to Sam's words. 

"You'd be surprised what all I like to read. I loved the first books, I don't typically like most modern romance novels but Call me by your Name? That was amazing. Beautiful written. I have tons of books, like tons. I've read them all, all three bookshelves full." Grizz laughed before continuing, "You know, they say if you have a garden and a library, you have all you need. It's C-I-C-E-R-O, I think." Grizz said, singing the letters to the name Cicero as well as pointing to his head for 'think'. 

Sam was impressed he was catching on so quickly. "Cicero? Very smart." Sam laughed, Grizz joining him. 

"Why thank you so much." 

Sam laughed before looking up at Grizz again, "So.... Do you?"

"Do I what?" 

"Have all you need?" 

Grizz felt his heart leap in his chest. The air suddenly seeming thicker than before, like it was difficult to breathe. "Almost.... So-uhm- what comes after the alphabet in our lessons? I think I've got letters down...." He was desperate to change the subject. 

"Numbers. Copy after me."


	3. Part 3

Later that night 

Sam waved at Grizz one final time before closing the front door behind him, smiling to himself as the door shut. They had said they'd continue their lessons the following day, and Sam was very much looking forward to seeing Grizz again. Leaning against the door, Sam found himself lost in thought. Grizz was surprisingly good company, they had a lot in common despite their differences. Sam couldn't help but wonder, however, what Grizz's intentions were by learning sign language. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but Sam couldn't help himself from thinking that maybe boredom wasn't the only factor causing Grizz to want to learn his language. 

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of Campbell coming into his line of sight. Sam's head instantly went down, a defense mechanism, and he began to walk past Campbell when Campbell stopped him, forcing Sam to look up at him. 

"Was that Grizz you were out there talking to?" Campbell asked, smirking down at his younger brother as he signed to him. 

"So what if it was? It's none of your business." Sam dismissed, shoving past him. 

Campbell caught Sam by his wrist, his grip firm. "Sammy, where do you think you're going? What do you think you're doing talking to Grizz Visser of all people?" 

Sam tried to pull away, but failed. "You're hurting me. Let go." 

"don't get your hopes up lusting after the schools biggest fuckboy, alright? He may be a nice guy, But he's straight at the end of the day." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, let go of me." 

But Campbell didn't listen. "Ohhh, I see, you are into him. I can tell, im not dumb. I know you, Sammy." He scoffed, his grip tightening on Sams arm, "Besides, why would he be into you? Of all guys? Even if he were gay, he'd never touch you. Who would? No one is that desperate, not even Grizz." With that, he let go of Sam's arm and shoved past him, bumping his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Sam let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Campbell was right. Grizz was straight. And even if he wasn't? Why would he be into Sam? 

***

The Next Day

Grizz hadnt slept that night. Not one minute. He had been up all night thinking of his afternoon with Sam and what it all meant. Grizz knew he was gay, he had for awhile now. He also knew he had been silently crushing over Sam for years now. But now that they had been talking, Grizz was certain that he was fucked. He could tell he was going to fall for this boy, face first into the concrete. 

As he rounded the corner to Sam's house, he saw Sam already on the front porch waiting for him and he smiled. Sam looked good today, though he always looked good to Grizz. 

"Hey." Grizz greeted, taking a seat in one of the chairs on the porch a good distance from Sam. Sam signed 'hi' and that's when Grizz noticed it, the bruise on Sam's wrist. 

Without thinking, acting completely on impulse, Grizz walked over to Sam in two giant strides and gently cupped sams wrist in his hands. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, making sure Sam was reading his lips. His heart was filled with worry and felt broken at the sight of Sam's mangled arm. It hit him then how close they were. He could make out every tiny freckle on Sam's face and the dimples in Sam's eyes. 

"Social distancing, remember?" Sam said, the reality of their situation hitting Grizz before he had the chance to enjoy being close to Sam finally. 

Grizz sighed, dropping Sam's arm and walking back to his chair. He knew Sam probably cared less about social distancing and rather just didn't want Grizz asking questions. So, Grizz let it go. "Sorry.."

Sam sighed, knowing he had overreacted but not wanting to make it seem so. "It's okay, just better to be safe than sorry right?" 

Grizz nodded, sighing. "Yeah. Right." 

Sam decided to bite the bullet now and ask the question that had been nagging at him. "Grizz, why are you learning sign language? I know you said it was because there is nothing to do but, of all things you could be doing, why sign language?" 

Grizz sighed, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn't anticipated for Sam to ask him that. So, he answered honestly. “I wanted to be able to talk to you, or well, sign to you.” 

“But why? I can read lips.” 

“I know.” Grizz sighed. “I wanted to be able to talk to you, you know, in your language.” 

Sam’s heart did a summer salt. “Oh... shouldn’t you be worrying about this pandemic and preparing or something?” 

“Yeah sure. But im also preparing for when this is all over.”


	4. Part 4

2 weeks later 

Sam and Grizz had spent pretty much every other day of quarantine doing sign language lessons. When they weren't signing, they were getting to know one another more than they ever had in all of their years of taking the same classes. Grizz had surpassed Sam's expectations as far as signing goes; he had learned the alphabet, how to finger spell, basic terms and phrases and questions. 

They sat in Sam's front yard one evening, the stars and moon the only thing lighting up the sky as they sat feet apart in the grass. The pandemic was getting worse all around them, yet the two were in their own little world, their worries long gone in their sanctuary of Sam's front yard. 

"I was 3, maybe 4. I got meningitis." Sam explained after Grizz finally got the courage to ask about how Sam went deaf. 

"Meningitis? Wow. Do you- do you remember hearing at all?" Grizz asked, signing along to 'hearing'. His sign language was improving drastically. 

Sam shrugged. "Some. I remember my moms voice. The way she would sing to me and Campbell. My dads laugh." He smiled to himself at that. 

"Cool." Grizz signed. 

"When I dream, I still dream with sound. But not new sounds." Sam explained. 

Grizz raised an eyebrow. "And what would be a new sound?" 

"My voice. I remember my voice from when I was a kid, but I'm guessing, it's a little deeper now." They both laughed. "I wish I could hear yours..." 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat, god he wanted to just leap across the grass and kiss Sam so badly in that moment. But the virus lingering in the air prevented him from doing so, not to mention his own nerves. Sam looked stunning that night, his bright blue eyes seemingly glowing in the moonlight, his skin bathed in a milky white hue. His smile absolutely radiant like the rest of him. Sam made Grizz feel comforted. Seen. Like those beautiful eyes saw straight through him and to the truth beneath it all. 

"Sam?" Sam nodded. "Can I tell you something and it stays completely between us?" Sam nodded again. Grizz took a deep breath. "I- I uh... fuck, this is hard..." 

Sam could tell whatever was eating at Grizz was serious, and his heart ached to see him so conflicted. Hesitantly, he reached across the grass and placed his hand over Grizz's briefly. "I promise, I won't say anything to anyone. Who would I tell anyway? You don't have to tell me whatever it is, but you can trust me." He pulled his hand away after a few seconds. 

Grizz kept staring down at where their hands had touched, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Here goes nothing... "I'm gay." Grizz felt like he may be sick. 

Sam was grateful Grizz wasn't making eye contact with him in that moment, because he reacted badly at first by his eyes going wide and his jaw agape. He quickly composed himself though, and gave Grizz a smile as he looked up. "Okay, I appreciate you telling me. Why did you tell me?" 

He sighed a sigh of relief then shrugged. "I trust you. I don't know why, but I do." 

"I'm glad... You can trust me, I won't tell anyone, Promise. come on, let's practice some more sign okay?" 

*** 

It had been four days, and Sam hadn't heard anything from Grizz. No texts, no FaceTime calls, no signs of him jogging in front of his house. Nothing. And Sam was starting to get worried. That previous evening on the news, it was announced that 4 more people in West Ham had gotten the virus, and Sam couldn't help but think the worst. What if Grizz had gotten the virus? Would he die? What would happen? Sam was quickly turning into a mess. 

He had debated heavily on just texting Grizz , but he didn't want to seem too desperate. He just couldn't. But, after 5 days of still no word from Grizz, he texted him finally. 

To Grizz, from Sam: Hey, haven't heard from you in awhile. You okay? 

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam, From Grizz: Hey, sorry, things have been crazy. Tbh? No, I'm not. 

To Grizz, from Sam: What's wrong? Are you okay? 

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam , from Grizz: Im sick... I dunno what's wrong. I got tested, still waiting to hear back. 

Sam's heart stopped upon reading Grizz's message. No, no no no no... This couldn't be happening. 

To Grizz, From Sam: How long? 

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam, From Grizz: 2 weeks. In the meantime, I can't risk seeing you, I can't risk getting you sick. I'm sorry, Sam. But our lessons and hangouts need to end for awhile. I'll keep you updated. 

Sam felt his heart breaking in two. No, no. Grizz couldn't be sick. He just couldn't be. This couldn't be happening....


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

Sam hadn’t slept that night, not a single minute of sleep had consumed him once no matter how much he tossed and turned trying to find the most comfortable position. Nor had he slept the night before. He had hardly slept in two weeks. So, like most mornings, he found myself awake, at 5am no less, and fixing himself a cup of tea. Chia tea, to be exact. He set the kettle to boil, a skill he was grateful his mother had taught him, and grabbed a mug from the cabinet with the words, ‘Have An Awesome Day!” printed across the glaze, and placed the tea bag and one teaspoon of sugar inside of the cup. Sam watched the kettle despite that old saying, ‘a watched kettle never boils’, and waited patiently for the water to boil. Glancing out of the small kitchen window as he waited, Sam could see a bright red cardinal perched on one of the many trees that scattered the backyard, seemingly staring at him, daring him to try and cage it. While his great aunt and uncle were avid bird watchers, Sam was not, however he did enjoy observing them from time to time and noting their beauty and uniqueness. He could see the sun beginning to rise; casting a light blue glow over the early morning sky. It was calm, peaceful. Despite all of the chaos happening below it. 

Sam was snapped out of his trance by the sight of the kettle steaming, the water inside threatening to burst if not relieved of its pressure. Sighing and bidding the bold cardinal farewell, he turned to the stove and began carefully pouring the steamy water into his ‘Awesome’ mug, stirring the contents with a spoon and setting the kettle onto the back burner of the stove as the water reached the brim of the mug. The smell of cinnamon evaded his senses and made Sam hum in contentment as he inhaled its enthralling scent, his brain going numb for a few short moments. And what blissful, yet short, that numbness was. For a moment, he had almost forgotten that he hadn't had a reply from Grizz in days, or the fact that Grizz might have the virus. But, that only lasted a few brief, sweetly stolen, moments. 

Sam made his way to the front porch, mug of tea in one hand, and his phone in the other, sitting down on the porch swing, and watched the sun rise to it's full potential. However, he could not seem to focus on it's beauty, or even capture a photo of it rising as he normally would have, no, how could he? Not when Grizz was quarantined at home, and not contacting Sam at all. Sam at first didn't know why this all bothered him so much; after all, Grizz and him were just friends. They had only really been speaking, from a safe distance, for a few short weeks. And yet, the thought of Grizz falling ill of this killer virus evaded Sam's mind in many unpleasant ways. In truth, he really did know why, because he knew himself better than anyone, except perhaps his best friend, Becca: Sam was falling for Grizz. Face first into the concrete. 

Sam checked the time, 5:30am, and decided to see if Becca was awake. She usually was, she loved capturing photos of the sunrise with her new Canon T-RebelX camera. 

To Becca, From Sam: Hey, u up? 

Buzz buzz. Sip of tea. 

From Becca, to Sam: Just woke up, missed the damn sunrise. Why the hell are you awake? 

Sam sighed, he had told Becca about him and Grizz's little sign language lessons, but he had failed to mention that he was hopelessly falling for the boy. 

To Becca, From Sam: Couldn't sleep. Come over?

buzz buzz, another sip of tea. 

To Sam, From Becca: Be there in 10, gotta talk to you anyways. 

___

Becca pulled up into Sam's driveway in her mothers car that she often borrowed approximately 10 minutes after she had pressed send. She also had not slept the previous night, but for much different reasons than Sam. She was grateful Sam had texted her, she desperately needed to tell someone. 

"Hey", she greeted, waving at Sam and sitting a few feet away from him for safe measure. Sam looked horrible, she thought. She could tell he hadn't slept in at least a few days; the large moon shaped crescents beneath his eyes gave it away along with his abnormally pale complexion. "You need to talk too?" She signed, crossing her legs in front of her and facing him awkwardly in the porch chair. 

Sam sighed and began to regale the entire story; how he had crushed over Grizz, then Grizz jogged in front of his house and asked him for sign language lessons, causing Sam to fall for him harder, to Grizz coming out to him and saying he could trust him, to Grizz getting sick and being the real reason Sam couldn't sleep. Becca took in Sam's words and wasn't the least bit shocked, not even that Grizz was gay. She figured he wasn't straight for a long time given his interest in theater and book club and such, so this did not come as much of a shock to her. Especially given what she was about to reveil to Sam. 

"I'm sure he's fine, it's allergy season. The test will probably come back negative. If it doesn't, he's young and healthy, Grizz will be fine, Sam. Really." Sam gave her a grateful smile at that. "But uh, there's something I need to tell you... I couldn't sleep last night either...." 

Sam's brows furrowed. "Why?" he signed, concern flooding his face. 

"I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Part 6

Sam couldn't sleep again, especially not after what Becca had told him. He, of course, had driven her to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test, but she said she would take it at home and text him the results. It came back positive. Becca was a wreck, of course, and horribly conflicted. Sam wasn't sure how he felt about it, he was feeling too many things at once it seemed. 

Then there was the problem of Grizz, he still hand't contacted Sam. Not once. Sam's thoughts seemed to race, never ending. One minute he was thinking about the fact that his best friend was pregnant at 16, the next he was worried about Grizz. It was nearly 3 am now, and Sam just couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and pulled up Grizz's contact, sending him a message. 

To Grizz, From Sam: Hey, uhm, couldn’t sleep. Wanted to know how u were doing. 

Sam waited all of five minutes before his phone screen lit up with a notification. 

To Sam, From Grizz: Hey, I couldn’t sleep either. I find out my test results in the morning. 

Sam sighed, still no results. And at least 8 more hours until he’d find anything out. 

To Grizz, from Sam: How are you feeling?

Buzz buzz. 

To Sam, From Grizz: I’m feeling a lot better, actually. All of my symptoms are gone. So, I’m hoping it was just a false alarm. 

Sam felt relieved reading that. Then his phone buzzed again. 

To Sam, from Grizz: I better head to bed. Doctors appointment in the morning. I’ll let you know alright? Get some sleep, Sam. Goodnight. 

Sam still didn’t sleep. 

—-

Once Grizz arrived home from the doctors office, he immediately found himself running to Sam’s house, despite the fact he was wearing jeans and converse and not running shoes and sweats. He ran and ran, never stopping once, never getting short of breath. He needed to see Sam. He didn’t care that it was only 8:37am, or that it was cold and he forgot his jacket. He didn’t care that he hadn’t texted Sam first. He just needed to see him. He had been dying to for 2 weeks now. 

As he approached Sam’s yard, he shot him a quick text, knowing ringing the bell would be rude and Sam wouldn’t hear it anyway. 

To Sam: Come outside. 

When Sam’s phone lit up as he sipped his morning tea, he jumped in surprise, knocking his tea mug over and spilling its contents as he eagerly reached for his iPhone. His eyes went wide as he read the text, forgetting his spilt tea completely and running to the front door. He stopped for only a moment in front of the door, what If this was a dream? A joke? No, it wasn’t. Grizz was outside. Just a few feet away. With the news Sam has been dying to hear. 

When Sam opened the front door and carefully closed it behind him, so as not to wake the whole house, he had to resist every urge to leap into Grizz’s arms. 

“So? What did the doctor say?” Sam asked, his hands shaking as he signed. 

Grizz took a step closer to Sam so he was on the porch steps. “I’m clean. I don’t have it. I tested negative, Sam. I’m healthy.” 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat, stepping closer to Grizz. “W-what? Really? You’re not joking? This isn’t a dream?” 

Grizz chuckled softly, sighing and smiling down at Sam, stepping closer to him so they were on the same level now, only a foot apart. “Not a dream, and I’m not joking. I don’t have the coronavirus. I’m healthy, Sam. I don’t need to be in quarantine anymore. I don’t- I don’t need to be away from you anymore... and I don’t want to...” he bit his lip, looking down at Sam and smiling shyly. Hesitantly, he reached out to grab Sam’s hand. “I really, really don’t want to anymore.” 

Sam’s heart was pounding. Was he reading Grizz’s lips correctly? He looked down at their intertwined fingers and let out a shaky breath. “Neither do I..” he whispered. 

“Sam? Could you teach me one more phrase in sign language?” Sam nodded. “How do you say, ‘Kiss me?’”


	7. Part 7 (sexual content)

***Warning: Sexual content***

10 minutes later 

Sam closed the front door behind him and Grizz, his lips never leaving Grizz's. He only could pray he didn't slam the door and wake his parents. Sam gasped as Grizz pressed his body firmly against his, pinning Sam adamantly to the doorframe as their kisses grew more heated and more urgent. Sam's arms were wrapped loosely around Grizz's neck, Grizz's hands grasping Sam by the hips. 

Grizz couldn't believe this was happening, but he wasn't about to start questioning it now. Not when he finally had Sam in his arms, and finally knew what Sam's lips felt like against his own after so long of wondering. Grizz couldn't get enough of Sam already. He didn't care that they were standing in the entryway to Sam's house and could be caught any second, he just didn't care. He had tossed all caution to the wind, trailing kisses down Sam's jawline briefly before letting his hands wonder beneath Sam's shirt, noticing how this made Sam breath in sharply. Grizz wondered what else got Sam riled up, just the fact that he had Sam already shivering beneath every kiss and touch was enough to make Grizz loose all control. He kissed down Sam's neck, craning his own awkwardly to reach Sam's due to their night difference. Grizz tugged at a piece of Sam's flesh when he felt Sam pressing on his chest, pushing Grizz away. 

"W-what? What's wrong? Did I go too far?" Grizz asked, suddenly filled with worry. 

Sam chuckled, letting out a shaky breath. "N-nothing! Nothing! I promise it's just- we're in my living room." He laughed again. "Should we uhm- take this to my room?" 

Sam was blushing furiously, and Grizz found Sam's bashfulness absolutely endearing. "Yeah, lead the way." He signed, taking Sam's hand. 

As Sam lead them up the stairs, Grizz made sure to be light on his feet, not wanting to wake anyone. But then again, If this was headed where it seemed it was, the stairs creaking was the least of his worries. 

"Here we are." Sam signed, opening the door and letting Grizz in before stepping through the threshold himself, gently shutting the door behind him. "So uhm..." Sam wasn't sure what to say, or If he should say anything. He had never done this before. Not once. He had never even kissed a guy, let alone this... 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Sam. We can stop right now and I promise i will be okay with it." Grizz reassured, signing along to the words he knew and whispering the rest, taking a step closer to Sam and placing a calming hand on his waist. "I promise you. If you're not ready or don't want to, I won't just up and leave or get mad. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here myself. I've never- you know- been with a guy before.." now Grizz was the one who was blushing. 

Neither had Sam, but he knew enough from online porn. "Then let me lead the way then..." Sam whispered, taking a deep breath, and stepping closer to Grizz and closing the gap between them. 

Their lips connected and their kiss soon turned heated yet again, Grizz taking control after several minutes of them just standing there, and leading Sam backwards towards his bed. Sam felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress and sat down, pulling Grizz down ontop of him, attempting to do so smoothly but failing. Grizz practically flattened Sam, nearly knocking them both off of the bed, causing the pair to erupt in muffled laughter. 

"That was graceful." Sam whispered, helping Grizz back up onto the bed so he was laying beside him. 

Grizz rolled his eyes, smiling wildly, "Oh shut up." He whispered, pulling Sam close by the waist and kissing him passionately, waiting for Sam to lead the way. To set the pace. 

Hesitantly, Sam let his tongue glide over Grizz's bottom lip, his hand that wasn't smushed against the mattress reaching out to pull Grizz's hips to his own. Grizz was shocked by Sam's sudden boldness, but he didn't mind, not one bit. Grizz took initiative this time, climbing ontop of Sam, supporting himself on his elbows, for a moment, and grinded his hips down against Sam's experimentally, letting out a shaky breath when he felt Sam's obvious erection pressing up against him. He never knew it, but the fact that he turned Sam on so much and so quickly turned him on all the while, causing him to grow harder and harder as he grinded against Sam once he knew this was okay by Sam bucking his hips upwards to meet Grizz's. The friction was blissful, and very much needed by both boys, but jeans rubbing against your nether regions isn't exactly the best feeling. 

Grizz could tell Sam was still shy, still unsure of himself, so Grizz decided to put all of his hours of secret research to good use. Kissing down Sam's neck again, sucking every bit of skin he could between his teeth, Grizz noticed how much Sam likes this. He would whimper each time, his hips jutting upward. With much uncertainty, Grizz began kissing down Sam to Sam's collar bone, then lifted Sam's shirt and scooted down to kiss down Sam's chest. His lips and teeth grazing over every part of Sam's pale skin that he could reach. Sam's skin burning beneath Grizz's touch, goosebumps rising in his wake. Sam was already melting. 

Settling between Sam's thighs, Grizz lifted his head and looped his fingers around the hem of Sam's jeans. Panting. "Is this okay?" He asked, tugging on the hemline. 

Sam nodded eagerly, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Grizz loved this. Every bit of it. The way Sam reacted to his every move was so- fucking- hot. Slowly, Grizz began fumbling with Sam's button and zipper, finally getting them loose before tugging on Sam's jeans. "Hips up." He told him, making sure Sam was reading his lips. Sam did as he was told, and Grizz tugged down his jeans and took Sam's briefs with them, tossing them to the floor. 

Grizz took a moment to take in the sight in front of him, Sam spread out for him. His skin bathed in warm sunlight from the cracks in his curtains, every blemish and freckle visible to Grizz's eyes. His face flushed, his large blue eyes lust blown. "You're so beautiful." Grizz signed genuinely. 

Sam smiled at this, a blush spreading across his cheeks, as if he could blush any harder. Sam watched with a pounding heart as Grizz sank back down again, taking Sam's cock into one of his large hands, making Sam take in a sharp breath. Grizz hesitated for a moment, pumping Sam in his hand a few times as if testing the unfamiliar waters. This felt so good, Sam thought, but soon it became not enough, Grizz's hands were dry and calloused from years of football and it was an odd mixture of uncomfortable and pleasurable. Finally, his eyes locked with Sam's, Grizz wrapped his lips around the tip of Sam's cock, slowly sinking down. 

Sam's hand flew up to his mouth instantly, muffling a moan. Fuck. Grizz's mouth felt absolutely amazing. His tongue was like sleek silk. It was almost too much. Grizz began sucking lightly, running his tongue down Sam's shaft, and that alone nearly sent Sam over the edge. 

Grizz loved this. Feeling Sam writhe beneath him, tasting Sam on his tongue. Sam tasted oddly delicious. But Sam was being quiet. Really quiet. And that worried Grizz. 

Sam whined when Grizz pulled away, looking down at Grizz. 

"Am I doing this right? You're kinda quiet." Grizz looked like he was so unsure of himself in that moment. 

Sam chuckled breathlessly. "Yes- that was- amazing." 

Grizz sighed in relief. "Do you want me to just keep blowing you or do you want to take the next step? No pressure either! Just, asking what you want." Grizz said, signing along shakily. 

"More, further. Please. If you keep that up I won't last long. I need you." Sam panted. 

Grizz smirked, pressing a kiss to Sam's tip before rising up, ridding himself of his boxers and jeans and laying ontop of Sam again and straddling his hips. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Grizz's cock. Fuck he was big. "Do you uhm- how do you want to do this?" Sam gave Grizz a confused look. "Top or bottom?" Grizz clarified, blushing himself. 

"Bottom... if that's okay.." Sam said embarrassingly.

Grizz let out a sigh of relief yet again. "Oh thank god." He noticed the look on Sam's face. "Hey... it's okay.. nothing to be ashamed of." He signed, kissing Sam's lips briefly for reassurance. "Do you have condoms? Lube? How do we uhm- start this exactly? I don't want to hurt you." 

"Beside drawer. I'll show you what to do." 

Grizz carefully climbed off of Sam for a moment, reaching into his nightstand and quickly locating the small container of half used lube along with an unopened box of condoms. Pulling out one from the box, Grizz quickly returned to Sam's side, kissing him as he settled between his thighs. 

"Show me?" He asked. 

Sam was blushing again, but he knew he needed to do this. "Uhm- squeeze out some of the lube onto your fingers and onto my uh- you know- and then uhm... start with one. Wait for me to adjust. Then add another. Then repeat. God I never thought I'd say that outloud..." Sam said with a small laugh, causing Grizz to laugh too. 

"I'll go slow, I'll take care of you alright?" Grizz promised, despite not being sure of himself. 

"It'll hurt at first. It always does. But it goes away. So don't freak out okay?" 

Grizz nodded, sitting back on his haunches between Sam's thighs. "Spread your legs a bit for me baby?" Grizz asked, gesturing so Sam got the idea. 

As Sam did so, Grizz squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing the substance between them to warm it up before applying some generously to Sam's entrance. Causing Sam to gasp quietly. Grizz watched Sam carefully as he slowly pushed one finger inside of him, scanning his face for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

Sam went ridged at the feeling of Grizz's finger inside of him. Having had his own in him before, he had expected to feel similar. But no, this was ten times better. He gave Grizz an accenting nod to show that he could move, unable to speak, afraid his voice might fail him. The moment Grizz's digit curled inside of Sam, he covered his mouth again, Grizz's nimble finger brushing against his prostate. 

Grizz didn't miss the muffled moan that escaped Sam's lips, and that sound only made Grizz grow painfully harder. All of this did. Slowly he pushed in another finger, waiting for some time before Sam nodded again, and curling them, scissoring Sam open. Sam must have done this to himself before, Grizz thought, because he was taking Grizz's fingers extremely well and soon was panting heavily. 

"Please- Grizz I need you. I need you inside of me." Sam mumbled, his hands shakily signing along to his words, barely coherent. 

Grizz nodded, kissing Sam's thighs for a moment before slowly pulling his fingers out. Sam whimpered at the sudden empty feeling. Rolling the condom onto himself, Grizz sighed at the much needed friction and took a few stolen moments to stroke himself before squeezing out more lube and pressing against Sam's entrance. 

He made sure Sam was looking at him before speaking. "Hold on to my shoulders, squeeze as hard as you need okay? If it gets to be too much just tell me and I'll stop. Promise me you'll tell me, okay?" 

Sam nodded, promising. "Just go slow, okay?" 

Grizz nodded, kissed Sam softly, took a deep breath, angling himself properly, and began slowly pushing into Sam. Grizz let out a throaty groan, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet as Sam's tight warm walls dragged him in. Grizz gripped Sam's hips, willing himself to go slow despite the urge to just start ramming into Sam relentlessly. Grizz watched as his cock disappeared inside of Sam, and the sight alone was extremely, yet oddly, appealing. He looked up and saw Sam's face distorted in pain, tears spilling from the corners of his pinched shut eyes and Grizz immediately stilled his hips. 

He reached down to cup Sam's cheek to get his attention, wiping away a few tears with one hand, his other rubbing soothing circles into Sam's hip. When Sam finally opened his eyes Grizz reminded him to breathe. "Breathe baby, focus on breathing, is it too much?" 

Sam panted heavily, whimpering slightly. This was so intense and he couldn't tell in what way. Fingers were one thing, but Grizz wasn't small nor average, quite above average, and god it hurt but it also felt so good to feel Grizz filling him up and stretching him out. "J-just, give me a moment please... I'm okay, I'm okay. I just need a second." Sam promised, trying to steady his breathing. 

With gold award winning patience, Grizz remained still, allowing Sam to adjust despite his own urges. Sam was so tight, and so warm, he felt amazing. Not to mention the fact that he was this close to Sam made his heart pound even faster. He couldn't count the number of times he had pictured this, and it was finally happening. This was different than any other time Grizz had had sex. For obvious reasons as well as some beneath the surface. Grizz wasn’t the patient or gentle type when it came to sex before; he was always rather rough and quick, not to mention he hardly ever got off. But he knew he would this time. And above all, all he could think of was how he wanted sam to enjoy this as much as he was. He never used to be the type to care if the other person enjoyed it. But now? Everything had changed. 

After several long minutes, Sam's grip finally loosened on Grizz's shoulder. "I-okay. You can move." Sam panted, the pain had ebbed away and was replaced by an intense and unfamiliar pleasure.

Grizz let out a sigh of relief, slowly pulling his hips back, pulling halfway out, before slowly pushing back in. Grizz had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning out, it all felt so good. Too good. Grizz repeated his actions slowly until he felt Sam relax fully around him, finally building up a steady rhythm. 

Sam was whimpering softly, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t wake his parents. But god that was difficult. Grizz felt amazing. This was amazing. All of it. So much so, it was Almost overwhelming even. Sam loosely hung his arms around Grizz’s neck and leaned up to kiss him lazily, their bodies fully connected. Sam wanted to be as close to Grizz as possible, in every way. 

Grizz’s pace increased, unable to resist holding back any longer as he thrusted deep inside of Sam, sighing when he felt Sam tense up as he hit his prostate. 

“Fuck! Grizz- right there..” Sam panted, his head going back, his hands fisting the sheets until his knuckles went white. He knew once Grizz hit that spot that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Grizz was getting close too, but he’d be damned if he didn’t see Sam come undone first. Sitting up on his haunches and pulling Sam’s hips forward to meet his own, Grizz began pounding into Sam, holding back his urges to let go completely and focusing on getting Sam to his breaking point. Grizz watched as his cock disappeared inside of Sam and holy shit, that sight was too much. So, he focused on Sam; the way his chest heaved and his face flushed, the way his features distorted into a look of pure pleasure as he got closer and closer. Sam was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. 

“Touch me, please grizz- I’m so close...” Sam didn’t bother signing, his hands were busy and he only could hope Grizz understood him. 

Grizz had, reaching down with one hand to stroke Sam to the rhythm of his thrusts, his other gripping Sam’s hip to keep him close as he pounded against Sam’s prostate. 

This seemed to do the trick, moments later Sam’s walls began to clinch around Grizz’s cock, “F-fuck Grizz, I’m gunna cum!” Sam whispered, his lip nearly bleeding from biting down on it so hard to not scream out. 

“Go ahead,” grizz said, even though Sam wasn’t looking at his lips and probably couldn’t even focus on them if he were. “Come for me baby.” 

Sam was seeing stars at that heat finally burst beneath his navel, spewing ribbons of white across both of their chests and moaning Grizz’s name over and over. This, as well as the sight of it, sent Grizz over the edge too, letting out a shaky moan as he filled the condom, nearly collapsing ontop of Sam. The pair took a moment to catch their breaths and come down from their highs. They practically were sticking to each other from the sweat, but neither cared. After some time, Grizz finally gathered enough strength to pull out of Sam carefully, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before laying at Sam’s side. 

“That was amazing.” Grizz admitted, making sure sam read his lips before kissing him gently. “Here, let me clean you up....”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

2 hours later 

The air was thick with the scent of sweat and testosterone, the only sound audible was the sound of the two teenage boys whispering to one another from Sam’s bed. Their naked bodies tangled together with the bed sheets, just enjoying each others company. 

Sam was laid across Grizz’s chest, smiling up at him. “So... did you ever.. notice me before?” 

“Of course,” Grizz said, chuckling. “That’s why I stayed away.” 

Sam smacked his chest playfully. “Why?!” He laughed. 

“Because I was caught up in being straight.” 

Sam smirked. “You were very convincing.” 

Grizz’s heart sank a bit. “Not to my mom, though, she noticed early. When I was little I really loved tap dancing, so she signed me up for peewee football.” 

Sam smiled at the thought of a little Grizz tap dancing. “She thought she was protecting you.” Sam explained, his mom had done similar with Boy Scouts. Boy did that do the opposite. 

“You know- somewhere there’s a photo of me from that tap class, wearing a feather boa.” Grizz said, unable to hide the smile creeping up on his face. 

Sam laughed. “I need to see that picture!” 

They both laughed then, Grizz sighing, perfectly content. “I feel like- we’re in middle school again. Is that weird?” Sam shook his head. “And I should send a girl with a note that says, ‘dear Sam, do you like Grizz, yes or no?’” 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. “You have to ask?” Thats when he kissed Grizz again, and he couldn’t help but smile against Grizz’s lips. Sam was happy. He was the happiest he could ever remember being. And he wouldn’t change a thing. 

***

Sam was woken up in the middle of the day by Grizz nudging him softly, shoving his phone in his face which has several missed calls from Becca. At first, Sam pushed it away, desperate for more sleep. But then, Grizz nudged him again after reading the messages. “Sam, you’ve gotta read this.” 

Sam sighed and read the texts. Becca was in the hospital. Fuck. Sam immediately got up, limping at the pain that shot up his back from his rear, and began dressing. “I’ve gotta go. Becca needs me...” Sam mumbled as he shuffled on his clothes. He glanced out the window, Campbell had the car. Fuck. “Do you drive?” 

“I’d have to run back to my house but yeah, I can drive you there. The one in town right?” Grizz signed once Sam has faced him again. 

“Thank you.” 

** 

Grizz had dropped Sam off at the hospital as requested, and promised to pick Sam up in an hour. As soon as Sam discreetly kissed Grizz goodbye, Sam made his way to the room number Becca had told him she was in. 

When he saw her parents outside of the room, he knew he found the right one. Bidding them both hello briefly before stepping inside. Becca was laying in a hospital bed, looking scared. 

“Becca? You okay?” Sam asked, getting her attention. 

Becca sighed and patted the spot next to her. “Yeah, just a scare... I was bleeding and freaking out, told my mom about the test and she rushed me here. I’m okay, so is the baby. But, now they know.” 

“Shit... Becca I’m sorry. Are they angry or anything?” Sam asked. 

Becca shook her head. “No, disappointed I think, but not angry. But- Sam, they want to know who the father is.” 

Sam’s heart dropped. Even he didn’t know who the father was. “What are you going to tell them? You won’t even tell me..” 

Becca scowled at that. “I don’t know... They say they want him involved. Because it’s both of our responsibilities. But- I can’t , Sam. I can’t tell them the truth. I can’t tell anyone... I don’t know what to do...” 

Sam thought on it for a few moments before an idea came in mind. One they had discussed briefly when she had first told him but she had dismissed. “Say I’m the father.” Becca’s eyes went wide. “Say we got drunk one night and one thing lead to another. And that I’m willing to step up.” 

“Sam... you don’t have to do this. You didn’t do this to me. You had no part In this. This isn’t your responsibility.” Becca reminded him. 

“I know.. but I want to. I’ve always wanted a family. I never thought I would with the whole being gay thing. This may be my only shot.” 

Becca stares Sam down. “This isn’t just like when we had a hamster we coparented in 7th grade, Sam. This is a lifelong commitment. So you need to be serious about this. Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Call them In here and let’s tell them, okay?”

***

Grizz went home, showered and ate a late breakfast before heading back to the hospital. He was still in a blissful headspace due to this morning, and was positive nothing could change his mood. As he pulled up to the hospital and waited for Sam, he couldn’t help but wonder if Becca was okay. He never knew her well, but he knew her and Sam were close. They were attached at the hip. 

After 45 minutes of waiting, Grizz decided to go in and look for Sam. He made his way into the ER and followed the nurses instructions to Becca’s room. When he reached it, the door was cracked. He heard hushed voices coming from inside of the room, and couldn’t help but listen. 

“So you’re telling us that you and Sam, who’s gay, got drunk two months ago, had sex, and now you’re pregnant? I don’t believe it. Not a word.” An older male voice, which sounded very angry said. 

“I promise you, Mr. Gelb, that’s what happened. But, I can also promise you I’m going to help take care of this baby. I’m not going to abandon Becca.” That was Sam’s distinct voice. 

Grizz’s stomach flipped. He suddenly felt sick. This couldn’t be happening.. he had heard wrong. That was it. It had to be. He hesitated before knocking on the door and slowly walking inside once he heard an older females voice murmur “come in.” 

“Uh- hey. I’m here to give Sam a ride back home? Hey Becca-“ Grizz said when he made eye contact with her. “You feeling okay?” 

Becca’s parents excused themselves. 

“Hey Grizz, I didn’t know you and Sam hung out.” She said, giving Sam a look he knew as ‘OH so you’re not telling me something.’ 

Grizz scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah. Uhm. You okay?” 

Becca scoffed. “If you can call being nearly 2 months pregnant by your gay best friend and at 16 okay, then yeah totally. I’d say don’t tell anyone but let’s face it, with how big I’m going to get, everyone’s going to fucking know.” Becca sighed, looking down at her stomach. 

“Sam...? Is this- is this your baby?” Grizz’s eyes were threatening to spill over tears. 

Sam sighed, seeing the heartbreak in Grizz’s eyes broke his heart, but he turned to Becca and kept his promise. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”


	9. Part 9

**later that evening** 

“So... when were you going to tell me you were going to have a baby?” Grizz asked, his hands on his hips. 

Sam shrugged, his heart felt heavy. “I know I should have told you-“

“We were talking for hours.” Grizz interjected. 

Sam sighed. Signing as he spoke; “I know but... finding you, I didn’t want to mess it up, I was so excited.” 

“So excited you forgot you were a dad?” Grizz asked in total disbelief. 

“Yes, I know it sounds crazy.” Sam began, getting frustrated, trying to think of what him and Becca had agreed on telling people along with not wanting to lie to Grizz at all. He was conflicted. “Look,” he tried to find the right words to say, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears, his hands fidgeting, “I was lonely. Becca’s my best friend, I used to fall asleep at her house. And.. one time, I don’t know, it just happened.” Sam tried to reason with Grizz. “You’ve slept with girls.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not having a baby.” Grizz said, matter of factly. His eyes already watering. 

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Sam’s voice cracked, he could feel himself loosing control over it the more emotional he got. “But then, this quarantine happened- I’m just trying to make the best out of it.” 

“Does she know that’s all this is? Because she seems to think that you two are together like a happy couple or something-“ 

“You’re talking too fast!” Sam said, unable to read Grizz’s lips. 

“I’m talking too fast? Okay, how about this:” Grizz began, his anger getting the best of him, “Does. She. Know. Who. You. Are.?” He signed along to the words he knew to get his point across as tears of betrayal and anger spilled over. 

Sam sighed, seeing the anger in Grizz’s eyes mixed with his tears made Sam’s own tears spill over. He felt hurt, though he knew he deserved it. “Yes. But I can’t upset her now, her parents just found out.” 

Grizz took in a shaky breath, tears spilling down his cheeks as he fought to stand his ground. “So what are we going to do, Sam? You going to be like one of those secret married gay dudes from the dinosaur age? We’re gunna sneak around?” 

Sam’s heart was in his throat, he was struggling to keep from breaking down. He firmly shook his head. Closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself before looking at Grizz again. “No.... I don’t know.” 

“We’re stuck in a fucking quarantine, in a pandemic with no guarantee of either of us making it out alive; how do you want to live, Sam?” 

“I promised-“ 

“What about us?” 

“I don’t know! Okay?” 

Grizz turned his back on Sam, wiping away at his eyes. He hated this. He hated this so much. Just when he thought everything was falling into place, it had all been ripped from him in an instant. 

Sam couldn’t take the silence anymore, his heart felt like it was breaking in two. He had hurt grizz. That was evident. And now he was lying to him. And it was tearing him in two. “I’m just going to go...” Sam said out loud, waiting, hoping Grizz would stop him. Only he didn’t. He remained with his back turned to him. 

With a final sigh, Sam left. 

***

**three days later, Becca’s house.***

Sam sat on Becca’s bed, Becca on one end and him on the other, the pair doing their homework. Becca’s parents had insisted they keep the door open, as if she could get double pregnant or something. Becca could sense something was off with Sam, he had been acting strange the past few days. Less talkative, hardly any joke making, always staring off into space. Even now, he wasn’t reading his textbook at all, his eyes were glued to the same spot; his phone. As if he were waiting for a text or something. Becca had her suspicions it was Grizz that Sam was waiting for a text from. Though, unlike before, Becca hadn’t heard Sam mention Grizz one time the past few days. 

Finally she tossed her pen at him to get his attention. 

Sam jumped. “What the hell?” He signed. 

Becca raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?” She signed. “I can tell there’s something. You’re not yourself lately. And don’t lie and say you’re fine. I know you.” 

Sam sighed. He figured he’d have to tell Becca sooner or later. It was eating at him anyways. Closing his book and sitting up, Sam told Becca everything; from him and Grizz’s kiss, to their sleeping together, then to Grizz finding out about the baby and Sam being the ‘father’. Then to their fight. And how much it was tearing Sam apart. By the end, Sam was crying into his hands, and Becca felt incredibly guilty. 

Scooting closer to Sam, she wrapped an arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder and running her hand along his shoulders to calm him down. Once he finally looked up from between his hands, she spoke. “Text him. Tell him to meet us in my driveway.” 

“What?” 

Becca sighed. “He needs to hear the truth. For both of your sakes. Well, at least that you’re not the dad. And he’ll only believe it if it comes from me. Especially since you lied to him once. I’ll tell him you lied because we promised you would, to protect me. But he also needs to know that this secret stays between us, and to the rest of the world, including my parents, you’re the dad. If he can’t live with that, then he isn’t the one for you. You also owe him an apology.” 

“Do I ever get to know the truth? About who the real dad is?” 

Becca shot him a glare. “For the 100th time, no. Not yet anyway... now, text him.” 

***


	10. Part 10

**20 minutes later** 

Grizz arrived at Becca’s house 5 minutes early, parking in her driveway. He was antsy, nervous. Angry. He felt betrayed. And confused. Why did Sam want him to meet with him and Becca? To rub it in his face further that Sam would never be truly his? Finally, after 5 or so long minutes of waiting, Grizz saw Becca and Sam come outside. 

Taking a deep breath, Grizz got out of the car, approaching them slowly. “So uhm, what’s this about?” Grizz asked. 

Becca spoke first, signing along to her words. “Sam told me about everything.” Grizz’s eyes went wide. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you’re gay, Grizz. That’s not why we asked you to come.” 

“Then why am I here? I don’t get it?” 

Becca sighed, turning to Sam , Sam nodded, then she continued. “You’re here because we have some explaining to do. Well, I do really. But first, I need you to promise that what’s about to be said stays between us, got it?” Grizz nodded, so Becca went on. “Look- Sam’s not the father. We never slept together. Not once. Not like that anyway. He’s completely and 100% gay. I didn’t want people to know who the real father is, especially not my parents, so Sam agreed to lie to protect me. Yeah, he lied, but he did it because it’s what me and him promised our story would be. We’re not a couple. Just good friends. And that’s a all we’ll ever be. Even when the baby comes, we’ll just be co- parenting, so to speak.” 

Grizz felt like he had been hit with a bullet for the second time that week. Only, this time it was one of relief. 

“But, you have to understand that to the rest of the world, especially to my parents, Sam is the father. This stays between us, got it?” She gave him a look that said ‘try me’. 

“Yeah, Of course.” Grizz said, nodding. He felt like he would pass out. This was all too much. All of it. While he was relived Sam wasn’t going to be a dad, what did that mean for them? 

“Sam has some things he needs to say to you, I’ll be inside. Goodnight, Grizz. Oh and-“ she made sure only Grizz could see her lips. “Go easy on him. You hurt my best friend, I don’t care if I’m pregnant, you’re dead. Got it?” 

With that, the two boys were left alone. 

Sam took a deep breath and slowly approached Grizz, at first standing just a few feet away, almost scared to come closer. But when he saw the soft scared look in Grizz’s eyes, he couldn’t help but stride over to him, standing on his tippy toes, cupping his cheeks, and pulling Grizz’s lips to his own. Grizz couldn’t hold back, he found himself wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, kissing him back softly for a few moments before pulling him into a hug. The pair both sighing. Letting out a breath neither knew they were holding in. 

After a few moments, Sam finally pulled away and began to speak: “I’m sorry things got complicated. That I have strings attached. I know it’s hard on you. I fucked up... but I need you to know that what happened between us was real, for me at least. I care about you. And I want you in my life, in whatever way I can...” 

Sam was crying, pleading with Grizz with his eyes. And who was Grizz to deny him? 

“Yeah... I believe you, okay? I just- I need some time. Is that okay?” Grizz asked. 

Sam nodded, feeling somewhat defeated, but he figured he had to take what he could get. He began to walk away when Grizz caught him by the arm and held him firmly. “Hey- I’ll see you soon.” He signed. 

Sam gave a sigh of relief, pulling Grizz into one final hug. Hoping to god it wasn’t their last one.


End file.
